With You
by Dark Black Athena
Summary: Suka, duka, apa mau dikata? Biar engkau jenuh, atau bosan, aku tetap akan mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri. Terserah apa katamu. / Sequel Verschil - SasuSaku / Distance / Warning Inside / RnR?


_Cinta,_

_Jangan lah kau bosan,_

_Jangan lah kau jenuh,_

_._

_Cinta,_

_Tepati janjimu ya?_

_._

_Love,_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you..._

_Please forgive me, if I need you like I do..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"<strong>NARUTO"<strong>

**BELONG TO :**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO – SENSEI**

**.**

**.**

"**ALL OF THE PROPERTY IN THIS FIC"**

**BELONG TO :**

**THE OWNER**

**.**

**.**

"**WITH YOU"**

**BELONG TO :**

**DARK BLACK ATHENA**

Sakura's Centric. SasuSaku.

(Failed) Romance and a Lil' bit Hurt/Comfort. Oneshot. Almost no (real) dialog. Typo(s).

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Emerald Apartement, Shinjuku, Tokyo –November, 22****nd**** 2054**

Uh-oh, seperti dugaanku malam minggu ini juga akan kulalui dengan rasa _galau_. Alasannya? Karena rasanya setiap malam minggu pacarku itu sibuk. Entah sibuk ini, atau sibuk itu. Entah pergi dengan temannya, atau mengerjakan tugas, atau hal-hal sibuk lainnya.

Aku masih ingat ketika beberapa minggu –yang juga malam minggu, yang lalu ia pergi selama kurang-lebih tiga hari tanpa ada kabar, dimana aku merasa begitu kalut, khawatir, resah karenanya. Perempuan mana yang tidak begitu? Aku merasa, untuknya aku ini siapa. Memang, pada akhirnya ketika dia kembali dia memberi tahuku tentang apa yang dilakukannya, dimana, dan bersama siapa dia pergi – tapi, tetap saja hatiku merasa kecewa. Kecewa karena dia tidak memberitahuku sebelum dia pergi, minimal aku tau dia tidak kenapa-kenapa, aku tahu dia baik-baik saja.

Ayolah, apa pun yang dia lakukan aku akan mendukungnya asalkan dia tau apa yang dilakukannya ialah benar untuknya. Mau bertingkah seperti apapun, aku tidak melarang. Tapi kenapa dia pergi begitu saja tak ada pamit atau kabar. Setidaknya kalau pun ia tidak ingin menghubungiku atau tidak ingin kuganggu, bilang lah, tak apa.

Ah, aku lupa mengenalkan diriku – Haruno, Sakura Haruno tepatnya. Seorang gadis yang beberapa bulan lagi berusia lima belas tahun. Mengenai hal di atas, perkenankan lah aku untuk menceritakan sedikit tentang kekasih hatiku itu. Uchiha Sasuke, namanya. Usianya? Terpaut cukup jauh denganku. Haha, tenang saja, dia orang yang baik dan dapat dipastikan bisa menjagaku dengan baik karena kalau tidak, sudah habis ia dipenggal oleh kedua orang tuaku – oh iya, tidak hanya umur yang terpaut tidak bisa dibilang sedikit kami juga berbeda dalam hal jarak. Yups, kami menjalani hubungan yang kurasa hampir semua orang tahu, long distance relationship.

Oh iya, tentang kejadian beberapa minggu kemarin itu aku sudah melupakannya sih. Yang penting dia baik-baik saja.

Hah, aku merindukannya.

* * *

><p><strong>From : Sasuke<strong>

_**Met **_**malam mingguan**

* * *

><p>Ah, dia mengirimiku chat. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang beda. Semoga bukan apa-apa.<p>

Kubalas chatnya dengan mengucapkan selamat bermalam minggu ria untuknya dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bermalam mingguan, hey, malam minggu hanya mitos.

* * *

><p><strong>From : Sasuke<strong>

_**Cm bs **_**tiduran **_**aja**_

**Aku sakit**

_**Gak kmn-kmn**_

* * *

><p>Sakit? Tuhan, aku gak rela <em>Nii-san<em> sakit, biar aku saja yang sakit. Oh ya, sekedar informasi bahwa aku memanggilnya '_Nii-san' _dan dia memanggilku '_Haru chan'_.

* * *

><p><strong>To : Sasuke<strong>

**Sakit apa?**

_**Udh **_**minum obat?**

* * *

><p>Tak lama ia membalasnya, menjawab bahwa dia sedang demam dan flu. Ia juga tak mau minum obat jika sakitnya belum parah. Tidak usah ditanyakan lagi bagaimana perasaanku, sedih. Aku tidak ingin dia sakit.<p>

Dan bertukar pesan dengannya berlanjut dengan berusahanya aku untuk membujuknya minum obat dan manjanya dia karena sedang sakit. Mulai dirinya yang merajuk ingin disuapi dan dijenguk dan terus menanyakan kapan kami bisa bertemu.

Ah, bukan hanya _Nii-san_, aku pun menanyakan hal yang sama dalam hatiku.

Malam itu, aku berusaha terus menemaninya walau hanya bisa melalui dunia maya. _Pathetic_. Yang entah kenapa, ada hal yang mengganjal dalam hatiku, hingga aku tak sadar aku sudah memasuki alam mimpi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Emerald Apartement, Shinjuku, Tokyo – November, 23****rd**** 2054**

"_Nii-san_!" aku tersentak, terbangun dari mimpi burukku.

Kulirik jam dinding, sudah hampir berganti hari rupanya. Aku ternyata tidak sengaja tertidur, mulanya aku menemani kekasihku karena dia sedang rindu – tentu saja aku menemaninya via _bbm_, mengapa hingga selarut ini ialah karena ia ingin aku menemaninya via suara sementara ada beberapa hal yang membuat kami menunda beberapa saat. Dan ya, karena memang aku lelah tak disangka aku tertidur.

Aku tertidur dengan mimpi yang buruk. Aku melihat dirinya jatuh ke dalam lubang yang tak berdasar. Memaksa untuk segera bangun, diriku shock, kaget. Sekujur tubuhku gemetar, lemas, bahkan berkeringat dingin. Aku takut ia kenapa-kenapa.

Sontak segera kuambil handphoneku, mengontak dia dengan berbagai cara. Aku tak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi padanya. Untung saja ia membalas kontakku, menenangkanku berkata bahwa hal itu tak terjadi. Berkata bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan diriku, dan akan selalu ada disampingku.

Rasa lega menghinggapi hatiku. Dan tak lama kemudian, dirinya tertidur begitu pula denganku yang menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

_Capek_nya... aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah serta kursus, segera mandi dan berganti pakaian, tak sabar untuk menghidupkan handphoneku. Aku merindukannya. Ada pesan darinya,

* * *

><p><strong>From : Sasuke<strong>

**Pagi **_**Haru chan**_**ku {}**

* * *

><p>Tentu saja aku tak bisa menahan senyumku, dan segera kubalas pesannya dengan candaan bahwa ini sudah sore bahkan hampir malam. Dan yang ternyata pesanku dibalasnya dengan cepat. Kami membahas hal-hal sepele, namun aku tau dari perkataannya, dia memperhatikanku. Dia juga menanyakan setiap <em>personal message <em>yang aku buat, menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja, dan semua perhatian kecil yang aku sukai.

* * *

><p><strong>To : Sasuke<strong>

_**Lagi gak enak badan**_**,**

**Rasanya **_**capek **_**semua**

* * *

><p>Hari itu memang aku merasa kurang <em>fit<em>. Mungkin karena malamnya aku kurang tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>From : Sasuke<strong>

**Maaf **_**Haru chan**_** semalam buat **_**Haru chan gak **_**bisa tidur**

* * *

><p>Tertawa, membalas pesannya dengan mengatakan itu bukan masalah besar karena memang dasarnya sudah beberapa hari aku merasakan gejala flu,<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To : Sasuke<strong>

_**Gpp, **_**aku bisa tidur kok, memang lagi **_**gak enak badan kok**_

**Lagian, apa sih yang enggak buat **_**Nii-san**_**? :p**

* * *

><p>Hehe, ah, aku merindukannya. Semoga ia cepat sembuh, aku tidak suka Ia sakit.<p>

Dan isi _chat history_ku dengannya dipenuhi dengan pembicaraan tentang tugas yang aku tidak mengerti, cerita tentang bagaimana hariku, bagaimana tentang teman-temanku, juga _guyonan_-_guyonan_ – haah~, jangan tanyakan dia menceritakan apa, karena dia memang jarang bercerita tentang dirinya padahal aku ingin dia bercerita tentang harinya, sama seperti aku menceritkannya padanya, seakan aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa dari dirinya, bagaimana kehidupannya. Dan juga aku yang meminta maaf karena aku merasa aku bukanlah kekasih yang baik untuknya, aku merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya, merasa tidak berguna juga karena sifatku yang terlampau cuek dan tidak peka untuk ukuran perempuan.

Tak sengaja, aku kembali tertidur. Aku terbangun ketika _handphone_ku ini bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk yang ternyata dari _Nii-san_. Segera saja ku angkat.

_"Halo?"_ Ucapnya, hey, aku merindukan suaranya itu!

"Iya," Jawabku, sekedar memberitahunya bahwa memang aku yang sedang berbicara dengannya, karena siapa tahu ayahku yang mengangkat walau itu tidak mungkin.

"_Aku kangen _Haru chan_" _ucapnya lagi padaku, ah aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat-sangat merindukanmu. Dan pembicaraan kami terus berlanjut dalam waktu yang rasanya sangat cepat berlalu. Tiba-tiba kami berdua terdiam, entah karena memang bingung akan apa yang akan dibahas atau bagaimana. Sepintas terlintas di kepalaku bagaimana kami pertama berkenalan, dan tak pelak aku tertawa kecil.

"Aku jadi teringat waktu pertama kenal sama _Nii-san_, aku _judes_ _banget_ ya?" Tanyaku dengan senyuman yang terpatri jelas.

"_Hehe, iya. Tiap ditanya kesannya gak mau jawab, tiap bales pasti lama. Pertama takut buat nge-chat, takut dicuekin karena rata-rata cewek kan cuman mau disinvitetapi ketika dichat gak mau balas. Tapi ternyata Haru chan nanggein, aku jadi seneng banget. Ngerasa ada kesempatan buat deket_."

"Aku gak maksud buat _judes_, aku memang orangnya _kaya _gitu. Masalah aku jawabnya lama dan kesannya gak mau jawab karena aku sempat dilemma mau kujawab atau enggak, tapi _Nii-san_ juga, pertama _chat _gitu _ngomong_nya pakai bahasa perancis yang segitu panjang kali lebar kali tingginya jadi volume. Yang paham bahasa perancis siapa juga?" selaku, tak terima juga dianggap _judes _walau sebenarnya memang iya.

"_Iya kan sekalian ngepromosiin diriku, _siapa tau Haru chan_ terkesan, hehe. Oh iya, _Haru chan_ pernah bilang kalo aku pertama kenal orangnya _sok_ ya_?" Ah!

"Iya, _sok_, tapi pantes kok. _Habis, Nii-san _bilang suka _tracking, hiking, _hafal gunung-gunung disini lah, padahal aku aja yang namanya ikut _camping aja _udah _ngedumel_ sendiri. Terus, sukanya ngomong pakai bahasa yang aku gak ngerti dan pada saat aku lagi gak bisa nerjemahinnya di internet gegara gak ada kuota." Ucapku dengan menggebu-gebu.

"_Iya, maaf ya sayang, haha_," tawanya membuatku mau tak mau juga tersenyum. Setelahnya kami mengatakan permintaan maaf, rasa terimakasih, juga rasa-rasa takut akan kehilangan satu sama lain yang membuatku menetaskan airmata. Dan disitulah aku sempat merasa kaget, ketika dirinya berkata supaya aku agar tidak menangis, padahal aku menangis tanpa suara. Dia menceritakan kejadian lucu yang akhirnya membuatku lupa dengan airmataku dan tertawa.

"Oh iya, kemarin ketika aku ada tugas untuk menyanyi, entah kenapa teman-temanku menangis _Nii-san_..."

"_Suaranya _Haru chan_ memang bagus, jadi buat yang dengar menghayati. Memangnya _Haru chan_ nyanyi apa_?" Puji sekaligus tanyanya padaku. Kusebutkan judul serta penyanyinya, dan tak disangka _Nii-san_ku ini menyanyikannya! Demi apa?!

Jujur saja aku kaget, sekaligus senang. Apalagi setelahnya dirinya menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang membuatku serasa terbang di atas awan. Suaranya, jangan ditanya. Aku jadi heran sendiri kenapa ia berkata ia tidak bisa bernyanyi, padahal suaranya sungguh-sungguh keren – oh, bahkan jika _author _tidak melarangku untuk menuliskan kata-kata yang tidak sesuai dengan kriterianya – contohnya seperti aku ingin menuliskan kata 'keren' dengan jumlah hurung 'e' yang diluar kebenaran, aku akan melakukannya.

Bukan aku tertawa karena suaranya yang dianggap jelek itu, tapi karena aku bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata dan terlampau senang.

Ah, _Nii-san_, _ik hou van je_!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**St. Slver, Yokohama, Osaka – November, 29****th**** 2054**

Hari ini, aku berada di Osaka, tempat kelahiranku sekaligus tempat kekasihku berada. Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu kami berusaha agar dapat bertemu dan terus membahasnya. Dan membuatku berharap bahwa hal itu akan terjadi. Nyatanya, sudah lebih dari lima jam aku tiba bahkan dia tak ada kabar. Haha, marah? Tidak, tapi jika berkata jujur, aku akan menjawab bahwa aku kecewa.

Benarlah firasatku, aku harusnya percaya pada _feeling_ku bahwa aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Dan harusnya aku tak banyak berharap. Tuhan, hatiku sakit.

Dan kenyataan bahwa aku memang tidak bisa bertemu dengannya harus kutelan bulat-bulat, dengan tetesan airmata menyertainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Emerald Apartement, Shinjuku, Tokyo – November, 30<strong>**th**** 2054**

Sedang apa diriku? Sedang membalas pesan darinya. Ada perasaan 'yasudah lah' tapi aku juga merasa kecewa yang mengakibatkan sakit karena aku ternyata begitu egois dan hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri tanpa berusaha berpikir bahwa dia ternyata ada kegiatan yang memang tidak bisa diganggu.

Aku tak bisa marah dengannya, bahkan baru saja aku berkomunikasi via suara dengannya, yah aku masih rindu dengannya, tapi dia dipanggil dan berkata sebentar. Jadi aku menunggunya. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah! Lagi-lagi aku tertidur! Dengan panik, aku mencari _handphone_ku, merasa bersalah karena tidak menunggu tetapi tidur. Dan apa yang kudapat ketika _handphone_ sudah ada ditangan ialah rasa kecewa karena ternyata tidak ada notifikasi darinya. Padahal ada jangka waktu lebih dari dua jam.

Aku bisa gila kalau tidak memberitahukannya tentang perasaanku ini padanya, aku takut membiarkannya akan membuatnya tak terbendung dan akan menjadi masalah besar. Aku ingin memberitahukannya agar rasa kecewa ini bisa hilang dengan dibicarakan baik-baik dengannya. Aku mencintainya, aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya. Membayangkannya saja aku pun tak sanggup.

Tapi, aku takut ketika aku memberitahukannya malah akan menjadi boomerang yang akan membuatnya menjadi semakin besar dan rumit. Tapi aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi,

* * *

><p><strong>To : Sasuke<strong>

**Minggu-minggu ini rasanya berat, seperti diuji seberapa sayangku ke **_**Nii-san**_**, sakit. Jujur ada beberapa hal yang buat aku kecewa. Dan rasa kecewa ini bukan salah **_**Nii-san**_**, slhku yang trll egois dan gak mau ngertiin. Sakit. Buat aku kdg bingung harus bersikap gimana, aku gak mau nyakitin **_**Nii-san**_**, aku sayang banget, aku gak mau pisah, aku takut sikapku bakal beda, maka dari itu maaf klo mgkn akn ngejauh dl walau jelas gk bakal bisa.**

**Maaf kalo sikapku beda, aku takut nyakitin **_**Nii-san**_** dan bikin kita berantem seperti yang selalu aku buat, aku syg bgt sm **_**Nii-san**_**, aku gk mau pisah. Rasanya hatiku sakit banget, mikir knp aku kcw, hrsnya aku lbh sabar, lbh ngertiin, harusnya aku gak egois, gk mikirn dan mentingin aku sendiri. Maaf lagi-lagi ky gini, maaf bikin kita diposisi ky gini lg, aku gak mau berantem, ak gak mau pisah, aku sayang banget, aku gk mau khilangan **_**Nii-san**_**.**

* * *

><p>Hancur rasanya hatiku, kembali membuat posisi hubungan kami begini lagi. Airmataku terus menetes dan semakin lama semakin deras. Kepalaku pening dan nafasku mulai tak stabil. Dan saat itu juga, yang tersisa hanyalah kegelapan.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan badan yang rasanya remuk, kepalaku pusing, dan mataku rasanya bengkak serta terus meneteskan airmata. Mengingatnya membuatku segera mengambil _handphone_, kubuka ada beberapa _missed call_ dan _bbm_ darinya,

* * *

><p><strong>From : Sasuke<strong>

_**Haru-chan**_

**Ydh kalo maunya gitu**

**Aku minta maaf atas slhku yg disengaja ataupun gak**

**Smoga ada yg lbh baik dr aku**

* * *

><p>Aku shock, tak bisa berkata-kata. Jemariku secara otomatis bergerak untuk menelponnya, tak perduli bahwa saat itu aku harus berangkat pagi aku terus menerus menghubunginya. Ketika diangkat, airmataku yang sudah seperti aliran sungai itu tiba-tiba semakin deras, aku tercekat, suaraku hampir tidak terdengar, yang ada hanyalah suara sesenggukan.<p>

Aku tak fokus, luluh lantak hatiku. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Suaranya diujung sana terus berusaha membujukku untuk berhenti menangis dan segera bersiap untuk berangkat sementara masalah ini akan dibahas sepulangnya aku dari sekolah.

Aku tak mau. Aku tak mau pisah darinya!

Berulang kali aku ucapkan apa yang terlintas di kepalaku, aku tak mau berpisah dengannya, aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku menyayanginya –sangat menyayanginya deng setulus dan sepenuh hatiku.

Dan ia berkata yang membuat tangisku mereda dan merasa lega,

"Haru chan_ mulai saat ini hanya punyaku, bukan punya lain. Aku sayang banget sama Haru chan. Jangan nangis lagi. Aku gak suka ada orang lain yang naksir sama Haru chan, aku gak mau._" Dan entah apalagi kata-kata kepemilikannya atasku yang diucapkannya, yang aku tau, aku menyukainya, bagaimana pun watak, sifat, perangai dari dirinya aku menyukainya.

Dan ya, tak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi dikemudian hari. Tapi aku tau satu hal bahwa kita boleh berharap dan berusaha. Dan kau tau kan apa harapanku?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-!-<strong>

_**You're the only one I ever want**_

_**So if I love you a little more than I should**_

_**Please forgive me,**_

_**I can't stop lovin you...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mijn Verschil**

**-!-**

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaa... sejauh ini kayanya fic tercepat yang aku buat sih ini kali ya?<strong>

**Hey, heeey, balik lagii**

**Duh, lagi-lagi gak bisa lepas dari sequelnya Verschil... Hontoni gomenasaaaii**

**Maaf banyak typo, gak jelas, dan sebagainyaa... aku gak tau haru ngomong apa lagi, berhub udanh ngantuk... –oh, iya ini fic dikhususkan buat seseorang diluar sana yang katanya pengen banget verschil dilanjutin, well maaf klo jeleeeek...**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, last but not the least, Review?**

**.**

**.**

**Regards,**

**Athena**


End file.
